I Believe in Variel Dent!
by Strange.Laughter
Summary: The neglected sister of D.A Harvey Dent takes on a tediously dangerous task resulting in an unwanted villainous interest. Joker/OC HIATUS
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

My name is Variel Dent, yes Dent I am Harvey Dent's sister. I am a cop; I work in the government to impress my family who never believed I had any potential, I didn't really want to work for the government I just wanted my family to be proud of me for once instead of looking only apon their golden child, Harvey Dent aka Harvey two-face. The one who had a job with the law and had the perfect girlfriend and the perfect life, the one who was Gotham's White knight who couldn't be corrupted or manipulated. I was the one who was the opposite of that, the one looked down on in society, the one who could be corrupted but not manipulated, though I toughened up and went to a gym and got a job as a cop and undercover cop first but now I'm one of those on site cops who are at every crime scene, and are they proud of me now? No, not even a little bit, I didn't get a party like Harvey and I didn't get praise for being nearly as high up in the police force as James Gordon, I was only a position below him too, if he was granted the position of Commissioner I would be the new Lieutenant; I am formally dubbed Sergeant Variel Dent.

I have blue-hazel eyes with shoulder length green hair; I was born like that I didn't dye it at all. I tower above most women at the height of 5'10" and my feet are 9's, I have long nimble fingers and long legs with a medium length torso, my arms are long also; all in all I am a lanky 25 year old woman that men can't help but check out when I walk past, the only downfall to me is that I have a long diagonal scar from below my temple to my jaw ending right beside my chin on the left side of my face, the men always seem to notice that and turn away without a second thought about me. How did I get it you ask, well that is a story for later, for now we should continue with this one, you just might find out about it in it too.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Variel, we have another robbery" I hear Gordon say as I lean up against one of my co-workers desk "Really, what place?" I ask looking at the stressed Lieutenant Jim Gordon "one of the mob banks" he says sighing and leading me to his office "who's that insane? A mob bank? That's just crazy" I say confused and a little shocked that someone would go as far as robbing a mob bank to get money "yes I know. The video cameras show that men in clown masks with guns came in and strategically robbed the bank taking thousands of dollars, but the thing is that one individual man was left afterwards, the rest were killed, I guess they were ordered to do so by the one who hired them" Gordon says taking a seat on his desk and running his hand through his hair making it stick up like a hedgehogs "maybe the remaining clown was the one who hired them but the rest didn't know?" I think aloud "maybe" Gordon bursts suddenly standing and pacing back and forth in front of the desk "he ended up showing his face to the camera and flashing a smile. His face was covered in paint, much like a clown with red smearing upwards in a smile, and you could hardly see them but there were scars making a Glasgow smile on his cheeks under the paint" Gordon explains "the citizens who survived said that one of the clowns called him the Joker, we already know of the Joker of course but why does he need the money?" "Maybe it's not the money he's looking for; maybe it's revenge on the mob?" I ask thinking aloud again "yes maybe" Gordon says "do you think you are able to go under cover again? Or is it too soon?" Gordon asks me stopping his frantic pacing to study my face "I can go under cover again, yes" I say nodding "it has been years since the incident" I absent mindedly trace the scar on my left cheek as I say so "alright, since you suggested the mob, I want you to go and try to work for either Maroni or Gambol and find out as much as they know on the Joker" Gordon says "make up a fake name and a story for yourself and make sure to have your hidden weapons on you when you are with them, also you might want to find another place to stay for a while because they are probably going to sent someone to follow you around until you can be trusted" he holds out his hand and I take my gun and holster off my belt and my badge and I.D and place them in his hand "and good luck to you" Gordon says looking into my eyes and smiling under his mustache "thank you Jim, have a good day, good luck with your case" I say turning around and heading to my desk, I pull out my hidden knives and place them around my body; first is a pen that works as a knife and a red inked pen, then is a seemingly tube of lipstick which instead of lipstick it is a small army knife when you remove the lid, then I have an umbrella that when you tug at the handle a long sword comes out and it can be used as an umbrella too so it helps in a rainy city like this, then is an mp3 player that plays music and threatens when you pull out the sharp blade of the knife, and I already have the belt buckle knife on me so I grab the last two knives (a comb with a knife as the handle that is sheathed in the comb itself, and a credit card sized pull out knife) and put them in my bag before heading out the door and down to a well known mob bank.

When I reach the bank I walk up to the manager's office and knock on the glass door "enter" the man sitting at the desk says "what do yo-" he starts to say but when he turns around and sees me he stops "hello gorgeous, what can I do for you?" he asks suggestively wiggling his eyebrows "I would like to speak to either Gambol or Maroni, I need a job" I say, he laughs "you need a job, what do you want to be paid for?" he asks wiggling his eyebrows again, I take a deep breath "I want to be part of the mob, is that so hard to believe?" I ask myself shaking my head and brushing my hair away from my scar absently "wow, where'd you get that toots?" he asks disgust clearly seen on his face "what this?" I ask pointing to the scar, he nods "The Joker" I say plainly, lying through my teeth "that is one of the reasons I want to join the mob, to get back at him, he murdered my family in front of me and gave me this as a reminder" I say growling angrily "well then, I think I'll inform Gambol that he has an angry woman down here wanting revenge on the Joker" he says backing away from me in his chair and grabbing a cell phone out of his pocket _wow I must look very convincingly angry and slightly insane for this man to back away like that_ I chuckle slightly and the man looks at me "nothing" I say smirking at him. A few minutes later the man I know to be Gambol saunters into the room and the manager leaves "so what's your name sweet cheeks" he asks looking me over "Alyssa Connors" I say smirking as he sees my scar "well Alyssa" he pauses "I have a spot open so you're lucky" he says smirking back at me "what is the position?" I ask rising an eyebrow "sex slave" he says, I grow very angry at this and suddenly I am right in front of him with a knife to his throat "what position is available?" I ask again growling this time "other than **Sex Slave**" I growl "assassin" he gasps as I dig the knife slightly in his neck drawing a dribble of blood "really?" I ask returning to my regular state _this is fun_ I think giggling slightly _the look on his face I priceless, I'm glad I took acting classes when I was younger_ "yes really" Gambol says "now get the knife off me or the deal is off" I smirk and put the knife away in my trench coat pocket (did I mention she has many knives there too?) I smile at him "so when do I start?" I ask "today, first you will follow me around and take mental notes at the meeting we have today with the other mob bosses" he says "then you can have your first assignment" he says "alrighty then boss, so when's this meeting?" I ask "ten minutes, come with me" he says standing from his chair and out the door _this is too easy, I wonder what is going to go on at that meeting_ I think following him out and to an expensive looking car _I probably really freaked him out_ I chuckle and take a seat in the passenger's side with my umbrella on my lap "you know you don't need that right?" he says starting the car and driving down the street, I glare at him "I always carry it around just in case of surprise storms, plus it's bullet proof so that helps when in the narrows" I growl at him making him wince, I smirk again _ I really am freaking him out, those acting classes paid off_ I smile contently and wait out the ride.

We stop in front of a tall building and Gambol leads me to a room near the top, the first thing I see is a security scanner and I smirk at my own little joke "take off all metal please Alyssa" Gambol says taking off his jacket and other metal things out of his pockets "alright" I say taking off my jacket and giving it to a rather built man for him to search and giving another my bag and umbrella, I walk through the scanner and of course it beeps a man comes up to me with a hand held metal detector "it's my belt" I say as it beeps at my waist, he looks at me "what, do you want my pants to fall down?" I ask "don't answer that" I say shaking my head as he smirks pervertedly at me, I walk to where the men are searching my jacket and bag and see that they aren't done pulling out all my knives; when they see me they look at me in shock "what, it's dangerous where I live" I say "I would rather carry all those then be mugged, raped or killed thanks" I say scoffing as they put more of my thinks on the table, Gambol walks over and sees my knives "you carry all those around with you, all the time?" he asks in shock "you would too if you lived where I did" I mumble "and this is only when I don't have my guns with me" I say looking up at him as the man with my bag gets frustrated and dumps out the contents of my bag "oh look I have one of them with me, I didn't know" I say in pleasant surprise as I see my small gun in the pile of paper and miscellaneous things from my messenger bag on the table "we are going to have to keep all your things here when you enter the room miss, it's policy that no weapons besides the body guard's singe guns at this meeting" the man with my coat says as he pulls out the last knife "no problem" I say smiling at them "we will give you your things when you exit the meeting room" the other man says "alrighty then but if I am missing anything I will come back and kill you both in your sleep, I know exactly how many knives and other things are there" I say giving them evil eyes, they shudder and put my now empty bag and coat on the table with my things _this acting this is really fun, I should do plays or something_ I think to myself chuckling as Gambol and I enter the meeting room with me hidden from the other men behind Gambol's tall frame "what took you so long Gambol?" I hear Maroni ask "I got a new assassin" Gambol says sitting down and leaving me to be seen by all the men in the room "what is she your sex slave too, I'd like some of that" a large man says looking at me with a perverted grin "what are all you mobsters perverts or something, you are god damned lucky I don't have my 102 knives with me right now or your head would be in that corner and the rest of you in that one" I hiss at the man pointing to the corners I mentioned "you do not have 102 knives" the man says in disbelief scoffing "yes she does sir" a man says behind me, the man who checked my coat with the man who checked my bag beside him "we counted ourselves" he says rubbing the back of his neck, they all stare at me in shocked silence "what you would too if you lived where I do" I say "plus, I'm still out for revenge on the Joker for messing up my face" I growl convincingly while seemingly talking to myself "what did he do?" the perverted man asks, I realize that a good portion of my hair is covering my scar and brush it away "he did that to you?" another man asks "yes he did, now do you think it's a good time to get back to what this meeting is about and off of myself" I say sitting down on the table right beside Gambol as a small television is carried in the room and plugged into an outlet "oh another note, don't get her angry when she does have a knife because it'll be at your throat in seconds flat" Gambol says as the television turns on and an Asian man that I know as Lau appears on the screen _I knew he was up to something_ I think "who shouldn't we get angry Gambol?" he asks, Gambol just points to me "plus she had about 102 knives on her when she got here" a man adds and I smile at Lau "I hope you got them all off her" he says eyeing me, his gaze lingering on my scar "now down to business" he says looking back at the men in the group and starting the meeting.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A while later I was still ignoring yet memorizing what they were talking about until mocking laughter was heard in a monotonous voice coming into the room "and I thought my jokes were bad" The Joker says stepping in front of the table "give me one reason why my boy here shouldn't pull your head off" Gambol threatens and the man sitting next to him stands "how about a magic trick" the Joker suggests, he pulls a yellow number two pencil out of his purple jacket and slams it down onto the table with the tip digging into the wood, he lets go of it and swirls his hand around the top dramatically like a overdone magician does "I'm gonna make this pencil disappear" he says as Gambol and the rest give him a stupidly blank look, Gambols 'man' walks over to the Joker and tries to do something or other but instead the Joker gabs his hand and the back of his head slams his head onto the pencil and rams it into the man's right eye socket "tada!" Joker yells "it's ah" he grabs a chair from behind him and drags it over "it's gone" he concludes sitting down on the chair and looking at us, his gaze lingers on me for a second before running over Gambol and his men "oh and by the way, the suit it wasn't cheap you ought to know you bought it" The Joker says straightening his coat with his dark purple leather gloved hands, much like my own gloves but darker "that's it" Gambol exclaims standing from his seat and glaring at Joker "I want to hear proposition" a rather greasy looking man with lots of jewelry says with an accent leaning back in his chair and gesturing to the Joker, Joker smacks his lips and points to the man before smacking his lips again and looking at Gambol pointedly "me too it sounds intriguing, even though he hasn't said a word of it yet" I say grabbing the dead man's chair and sitting down on it straddling the back of it with my forearms resting on the top as I raise an eyebrow at Joker signaling for him to continue, Gambol sits down as the Joker nods at me "lets wind the clocks back a year" he says "these cops and lawyers wouldn't dare…cross any of you" Joker says talking with his hands as well as with his voice while looking around the room at the mob bosses "I mean" he continues "what happed, did your balls drop off hmm" he asks looking pointedly around the room, I try to suppress a laugh and end up having to cover my mouth with my hand to stop from laughing "y-you see a guy like me" Joker says shifting in his seat "A freak" Gambol hisses glaring at the Joker, I wince at that comment and bounce my eyebrows "a guy like me" Joker says slowly as mutters of agreement sound from the men around the room, I don't dare make a sound to anger him "listen, I know why you choose to have your little…group therapy sessions" I had to laugh at that one and I chuckled slightly ducking my head as my back shakes from suppressed laughter "in broad daylight" Joker continues looking over at my laughter shaken self as he notices my laughter "I know why you're afraid to go out at night" Joker pauses and looks at Maroni pointedly "the Batman" he says "see Batman has shown Gotham your true colours unfortunately, Dent he's just the beginning" Joker says talking with his hands once again "and as for the uh television's so called plan" he says pointing at Lau on the screen "Batman has no jurisdiction, he's find him and make him squeal" Joker clenches his fists at this "I know the squealers when I see them and…" he trails off and purses his lips while pointing at Lau again, I chuckle at the look on Lau's face as he turns the camera off "what do you propose?" the same man as before asks in his accent "it's simple we uh kill the Batman" Joker says brushing a bit of greasy hair from his face, laughter echo's around the room but his time I do not laugh but my line of sight stays transfixed on the Joker memorizing each itty bitty movement for later review "if it's so simple why haven't you done it already?" Maroni asks monotonously, I grimace at his tone but continue to watch "if your good at something never do it for free" Joker says pointing at Maroni leaning forward _that I agree on_ I think bouncing my eyebrows again "how much you want" the accented man asks "uh..Half" Joker says, I raise my eyebrows at this as the room laughs again "you're crazy" Gambol says "I'm not" Joker says looking at Gambol with his eyes "no I'm not" he says making the T at the end of the word not its own syllable and at that he licks the scars on the inside of his cheek "if we don't deal with this now" Joker says changing the topic back to the original one "soon little uh Gambol here" Joker continues talking with his hands "won't be able to get a nickel for his grandma" I laughed and Gambol glared at me as he slammed his fist on the table as he stood forcefully form his chair "at atatata" Joker tuts standing from his chair and opening one side of his jacket revealing many grenades all tied with string leading to a little circle on the Joker's thumb "let's not Blow this out of proportion" he wiggles his hand as the men in the room stand and back away slightly while I stay firmly planted on the dead man's chair along with Maroni and the Greasy man "you think you can steal from us and just walk away?" Gambol asks now very angry "yeah" Joker says plainly I chuckle and roll my eyes as Gambol glares at me again and makes to move towards me, having enough of my laughter, I pull my belt knife out and twirl it in my fingers "not another step Gambol, don't make me hurt you" I threaten bringing my normal self out into the open as Gambol stops "I thought all 102 of your knives were taken off you" he says as Joker watches in amusement "I lied, I have 106 knives on my person at all times, and one gun" I say laughing at Gambol "well at least I know whose knife collection it is at the scanner" Joker says I nod at him and move my gaze from Gambol for a second, I see Gambol nod slightly at one of his men and hear a rustle of clothing and smirk, I pull a small throwing star out from behind my ear and throw it blindly behind me, hearing the thump of the body hitting the floor I smirk at Gambol "never try to double cross me Gambol" I say chuckling at his scared and shocked expression, Gambol turns to Joker "I'm putting the word out five hundred grand for this clown dead, a million alive so I can teach him some manners first" he says to Joker "and for you little Alyssa Connors 400 grand dead for killing off one of my men and threatening me" he says looking back at me "oh I wouldn't do that if I were you" I say to Gambol slowly rising from my seat "and why not?" Gambol hisses at me "because I have the authority to arrest you on sight and I can call in a whole police force to get you into jail for the rest of your life" I say smiling slyly at him "you have no phone Alyssa" he hisses out the name "oh but I have the right, and Alyssa's not my name Gambol dearest" I say tilting my head to the side and biting my lip playfully "then what is it?" he asks confusion meshing in with the rage on his face "my name is Variel Dent, Sergeant of the GCPD, nice to meet you Gambol" I say laughing as everyone in the room turns to look at me in shock "you are a cop?" the accented man asks "yes" I say "you were just fooled by an undercover cop, you blithering idiots" I laugh and begin to advance on Gambol, he backs away "good idea Gambol" I say putting my knife back in my belt "Bill" I call "yes Sergeant" the man who was standing by the door answers poking his head through the gap in the door "get me my things in order please" I say "yes ma'am" he says ducking back out "now, I'm not going to arrest you, that would be no fun, so please continue" I say "you just killed a man with a ninja star the size of my nail, you aren't going to get fired for that?" a man asks "no, because if I'm undercover then I'm allowed to do what I want and what my 'boss' orders me too" I say finger quoting Boss "back to what you were doing" I say as Bill tosses me my things "well, alright so why don't you give me a call when you want to start taking things a little more seriously" The Joker takes a Joker card from his coat pocket and places it on the table "here's my card" he says "and you little miss cop, keep an eye out, I'm interested" The Joker says before humming a little tune and walking out of the room while watching us "good bye fella's, it was nice meeting you" I say walking backwards out the room myself "wait a minute" a man says as I turn my back, I hear a gun being cocked, I sigh "so you will scam us then scamper down to the police station and tell them everything?" he asks as I turn back to them "well yeah" I say in a 'no duh' voice "no" he says putting his finger on the trigger "I don't think you should do that" I say tutting at him "well I am" he says "no really, I wouldn't, you see this" I say pointing to a little button on my belt they nod "I have planted explosives on each of your bodies and they are carefully hidden, one little touch of this button and Boom" I make a sound and emphasize with my hands with explosion "your all dead" I say chuckling as they began to pat down their clothing to try and find the bombs "the explosives are the size of a phone battery boys, there is no use" I say "your just as crazy as him" Gambol says I shrug "you could say that years of undercover work for mobs and villains all around America got to me as well as the scar and the stares and whispering of what I look like, and how men would look me over and when they see my scar they turn away like I was dirt" I say clicking my tongue "I have lost a few marbles over the years I guess, don't we all" I ask tilting my head to the side and smiling at them "ta ta boys" I say chuckling as I leave the room with Bill beside me not knowing that I was being recorded through the whole meeting.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

They next day I was sitting on my couch watching the news as nothing else was on when the phone rang "hello" I said into the receiver "how did you get all that information so fast" Gordon's voice floated from the phone "I watched and listened intently through the whole thing and watched every single move they made, including the Joker who showed up near the end of the meeting" I said simply into the phone as I paused the television "well you got us information on the Joker's habits and the mob's next move, well done" Gordon praises _now if I get that from my family I'll be set_ I think chuckling a little "thank you Gordon" I say "now I still have a case to run so I'd better go, have a day off tomorrow Variel" he says hanging up the phone I take it off my ear and stare at if for a few seconds before it rings again "hello" I say "turn on the news Variel" I hear Gordon say angrily "I have it on, but paused because you called a few seconds ago" I tell him "well unpause it and call me back" he says hanging up again "okay then" I mutter putting the phone down and unpausing the television. A few minutes into the new report the news lady pauses and puts her hand up to her ear "breaking news, the Joker has sent us a video of a mob boss meeting, on the front is says that all of Gotham must see it" she says "play the tape" she tells a man behind the camera view, a picture slowly shows up on the screen and I see that it is the meeting I was just at _did he record all of it?_ I ask myself my eyes widening; a while later the video of the meeting came to an end and I was right to ask if her recorded all of it, because he did even the part after he left the picture faded to black and the Joker appeared on the screen "I'd suggest you all take miss Dent" he emphasized my name "to Arkham and give her, her own little room and therapy sessions for that little" he gestured with his hands "act of insanity, you see even the best goes bad sometimes" he lets out a bone chilling laugh "you see Gotham, Madness, as you know, is like gravity all it takes is a little" he pauses "push" at that he bursts out in his hysterical high pitched bone chilling laughter "well" he says after he calms down "Arkham for her and I'll get her out, blowing up the place while I do so or you can bring her to me, on Willa street and Costage drive" he says wiggling his eyebrows in a mocking manner "which one would you prefer Gotham, you decide" and at this he turns off the camera and the screen goes back to the news, I'm sitting on my couch shell shocked "I see what you mean" I say dialing Gordon "I get it" I say "so what are you going to do?" I ask "I'm letting Gotham decide" he says, a frantic knock sounds at my door "let us in" the person says "and I guess they have" I say "have a nice time with the case Gordon, for I know I'll be dead by morning" I say hanging up the phone and walking silently to my door with my coat still on and a grimace on my face, I open the door and see a large group of people outside "coming to take me away are you?" I ask "yes" the man in the front says "then do so, I'm not going to stand here all day" I say handing him a pair of my spare handcuffs "you're going willingly?" he asks tentatively taking the handcuffs I nod "but why?" he asks "it's not like I have any other choice in the matter is it, why run? I'm already more than a disgrace to my family; I have nobody caring about me besides Lt. Gordon and he's pissed at me right now" I say a single tear sliding down my face "rough life" I say holding my arms out for him to cuff, he does so and pulls me through the halls passing people who glared at me with their doors wide open.

I sigh as I wait on the corner of Willa and Costage for the Joker to show up as the man leaves "awe you're not gonna run?" I hear the Joker ask "no, what's the point? Nobody cares what happens to me tonight Joker" I say closing my eyes and gently rubbing my scar "all they care about is darling little golden boy Harvey Dent, not the Sergeant of the GCPD, no all I am is the unwanted woman on the streets of a wanting public of Harvey Dent fans" I mutter angrily breaking the handcuff's chain with brute force even though the chain is the strongest Gotham can afford, it leaves bruises on my wrists "mad at family huh?" Joker coos behind me "shut up" I mumble "what was that?" he asks "I said: Shut Up" I scream looking behind me at him to see his face inches from mine "very mad" he says "perhaps I'll let you go, maybe you can say you were acting" he suggests "but the point is I wasn't acting in the end Joker, I really wasn't" I tell him "yes but they don't know that. Do they?" he asks "no" I say "lie" he whispers resting his head on my shoulder, I tense as I was not used to that particular type of touch "or maybe I'll bring you somewhere where we can talk about how you got your scars dollface" Joker says laughing "that's a story for another time Joker, no if you excuse me I have to dispose of the broken handcuffs and go to bed" I say standing up and walking past him and trudge in the direction of my penthouse.

The next morning I get awoken by a loud knocking on my door "it's open" I yell with my face in the pillow and my body still half wrapped in the comforter "we need and explanation right now" Gordon says opening my door "I was acting okay? I needed to get away so I improvised is that so hard to do?" I ask now fully wake yet not wanting to get out of the bed "what about what you said on the phone?" he asks "I was shocked at how insane I looked" I say "you looked pretty insane yes" Gordon says "so you believe me?"I ask him "well there's no reason why not too" he says "alright" I say taking a deep breath "he's very creepy" I say "I know he is" Gordon says "I'd better go now, be safe" he says kissing my head and leaving my penthouse, he's like the father I've always wanted. "Good job dollface" The Joker's voice sounded in the room, I sat up with a jolt "oh sh-sh-sh-sh-sh" he said stroking the left side of my face where the scar was, he hand surprisingly without a glove and soft yet rough with calluses "I'm not going to hurt you" he coos and I relax slightly knowing that he was a man of his word "I'm curious about you" I say looking around to see where he is "about what?" he asks "everything" I say jumping as his hand comes in contact with my shoulder "I'm interested doll" he whispered in my ear before the pressure was lifted from my shoulder and the window closed with a snap. I lie back in my bed thinking about the encounter _why is my heart racing? Fear? No. Adrenaline? Must be, it can't be anything else._ I sigh and make my way out of the bed and into the kitchen; I make myself some cereal and continue to think.

That night, a video was posted on the news from the Joker. He had kidnapped a Batman impersonator and tortured him then killed him in front of the camera, but you couldn't see anything of his demise except for blurs and you could only hear his screams and the Joker's maniac laughter. He'd said in the video that if Batman did reveal himself that he would murder innocent people day after day. Days passed and I did not leave my home, I watched the news and kept up with all the things going on but I didn't leave the house and I read and drew things absentmindedly on a pad of paper; The Joker had indeed kept to his word and killed the Commissioner and Judge Janet Surillo all because Batman refused to take off his mask.

I was in the middle of doodling on a pad of paper when my phone rang "yellow" I answered "I see that you are better" Gordon's voice said "much" I said "I've taken up drawing" I say drawing in the nose of my doodled person no knowing who it was yet "that's a good pastime but do you think that you could come back to work please, we need you here, this place is a mess" Gordon pleaded "not a problem Jim, I'll head down there right now" I say "oh and Bruce Wayne wants to speak with you when you get here" Gordon said hanging up the phone; I look down at my drawing and I'm shocked at what I see, I doodled the Joker and every part of his face looks in perfect detail like I tried very, very hard, his hair is as greasy as always and his scar on the side facing me is showing, he is wearing his make-up I could tell even though it was a pencil drawing _God damn it, this is the eighth one in 2 days_ I growl inside my head and place my pencil on the paper again, I wrote under The Joker 'I hate the way I don't hate you' then under that 'I'm curious about you' and then I got really frustrated and wrote under that in cursive 'What's wrong with me?' I noticed that I said that last one aloud and took a deep breath, I closed the drawing pad and walked into my bedroom where I put the pad in the drawer on my bedside table, I turned around and sighed before grabbing my normal work clothes and putting them on then putting on my coat and I walk out the door.

I couldn't stop thinking about the drawing I drew I was asking myself the same questions over and over 'why did I draw him?', 'why did my heart race when I looked at it?', 'where is he now?', 'what is he going to do next?', 'Who's his next target?' and 'why do I feel this way?'. When I got the station Gordon was right, everyone was in hysterics "Hey" I yelled over the mass hysteria, they all stopped and looked at me "relax for once, he isn't doing anything right now, you are safe for the moment" I say an a calming tone, they all relaxed visually and stopped the hustle and bustle "thank you Variel" Gordon said walking up beside me "where is Mr. Wayne Jim? You said he wanted to speak with me?" I asked "yes, he's right over here" Gordon said leading me to his office "hello, Mr. Wayne" I greet him as I see him sitting in the office "hello Miss. Dent, please call me Bruce" he says nodding at me "alright Bruce, then call me Variel" I say nodding back at him "what did you want Bruce?" I ask "well, I am planning a fundraiser for your brother and I wanted to surprise him with you being there" Bruce says smiling at me "well I doubt that my brother or his girlfriend would like to speak to me but I'll go, for Harvey" I say "alright it's on Saturday, I'll be glad if you do join us" he says nodding again and leaving the room _a party huh?_ I think _might be fun_.


End file.
